Do you love me? & Sequal
by Animelover 2005
Summary: Chapters Edited. Syaoran liked Sakura for year and they go to a club and make out. Sakura becomes pregnant but will Syaoran take his responsibility? SS TE also a twist.
1. MemoriesHow can I be with you?

Summary: Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and gets her pregnant and Sakura hates him for what he did but how long can she hate him? Can Syaoran take his responsibility?  
  
Author note: Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
_Memories/How can I be with you?_

*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was a sunny morning in the Kinomoto residents when once again Sakura was late for school. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed some bread from the table. She kissed her mum's picture wondering how beautiful she looked and wishing she was alive.  
  
"Bye dad, Touya." She said while she was putting on her roller-skates.  
 

  
She skated passed her favourite cherry blossom tree smelling the fresh air of a beautiful morning. 'I miss the old times when mother was here.'

*

***_(Flashback)_**

*

*

*

"Mummy can we go to that special place that you promised me we would go." Said a 6 years old Sakura.

"Okay darling." Said a beautiful woman with black hair and jade eyes (Nadeshiko). They strolled contentedly until they came to a halt. In front of them was a large cherry blossom tree with tiny pink petals falling to the ground. In front of it was a bench.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful I'm so happy you brought me here." Sakura said enthusiastically.

"I'm happy you're here. If you're feeling sad or need some quiet time always come here." She said softly walking to a pond.

"I love you mother." Sakura said cheerfully.

"I love you too." She grinned hugging Sakura. 

*

*

***_End of flashback_**

*

*

'I miss her so much. Why did she have to die?' Sakura said blinking back tears.

"Hoe!! I'm late!!" She exclaimed skating as fast as she could.

She finally made it to the gates and saw her friends Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko waiting for her.  
  
"What took you so long?" Tomoyo said putting her hands on her hip. She had long blue hair and amethyst eyes.  
  
"I over slept". Sakura replied.

"You always do that." Chiharu murmured, rolling her eyes. She had long brown hair tied in a pigtails and brown eyes. 

"Um…yeah." Sakura replied sheepishly.   
  


"I think I should come to your house and pour ice water at you every morning then we'll see if you wake up late again." Rika gave a playful glare. She had short brown Hair and reddish-brown eyes.

"YEAH!!" They said in unison.

"Guys!! Don't gang up against me." Sakura exclaimed.

   
"The school assembly is going to start now.  LETS GO!!!!!" Naoko said. She had brown eyes with glasses and short chocolate hair.

When they entered the hall they saw everyone looking at them.  They saw the head teacher looking angrily at them for interrupting her while she was speaking. Next to Sakura was a handsome boy with amber eyes and russet hair. She then turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Hi Syaoran ". Sakura grinned.  
  
"Hi " Syaoran said croakily, his face turning crimson. She scanned people by people until she saw a familiar face. Meilin Li, Syaoran cousin. She had long black hair and fierce red eyes. 

After the assembly Sakura went to class and sat next to Tomoyo with Syaoran behind her looking at her long shimmering auburn hair forgetting about class but from the corner of his eye he could see his best friend Eriol, ginning at him.

*

*

*After class

*

*

*

"Syaoran I saw you at class looking at Sakura all lesson, dude your love sick. I think it's about time you tell her." Eriol said smoothly

"I'm working on it." Syaoran said frowning.  
  
"I got a plan!! Me, you and the girls can go to that new club. You dance with her then tell her how you feel." Eriol suggested. 

"That's a great idea but how am I going to invite her when every time I'm around her I blush!!!!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**Author note: Sorry if there's not that much R rated stuff here but there will be soon. Please read and review.  
There's a lot more to come!!!!!!**

**Animelover 2004**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_


	2. Love’s a funny thing

Summary: Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and gets her pregnant and Sakura hates him for what he did but how long can she hate him? Can Syaoran take his responsibility?  
   
Author note: This is my third story and I enjoy so much typing this for all of you so enjoy this story. 

**_  
_**_*_**_Love's a funny thing_**

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Syaoran walked to Eriol house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hi Syaoran". Eriol Smiled.  
  


"Can I come in?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure." Eriol said opening the door wider for him to come in.  
  


"I'm so happy that finally you and Sakura are going to be a perfect couple." Eriol squealed girlishly.

" Shut up and tell me why I'm doing this"? Syaoran goaned.  
  
"Because you have feelings for her." Eriol smirked. 

  
"Great". Syaoran mumbled with a hint of sarcasm. 'This is gonna be a long night.'

_*_

_*_

_* _**_The Club_**

_*_

_*_

_*_  
 "Eriol."

"What"

"Thanks for telling Tomoyo to ask Sakura for me." Syaoran replied gratefully gulping down lots of whisky to calm his nerves down. 

"I only did it cause I knew you were going to chicken out." 

 "Hi Eriol". Came Tomoyo and a familiar girl with auburn hair and Emerald eyes.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo, Sakura." Eriol replied.  
  
"Come on Eriol lets dance". Tomoyo said pulling him to the dance floor.  
  
"You look beautiful". Syaoran said making Sakura blush. She was wearing a pink tube top and a black leather skirt with matching boots.  
  
"You look hot…nice ". She replied blushing 'oh god why did Tomoyo make me do this. How can I tell him my feelings.'  
  


"Do you want to dance?" Syaoran asked with a cheeky grin on his face. He was drunk. Very drunk.  
  
"Love you…I mean love to" she laughed nervously as he took her hand and started dancing not able took keep his eyes off her. Syaoran began to feel hot so he unbuttoned half of his shirt. Sakura was blush madly seeing his six-pack chest. ' Oh god, he's so hot         I just want to make love to him. NO!!! Fight it.' Syaoran kept moving closer to her until he emptied the gap bending over to give Sakura a passionate kiss.   
  
"Sakura I… love you." Syaoran blurted out. 'Oh my god he said he loves me' Sakura thought feeling excited.

"Do you love me to?" 'Now it's my cue.'

"I feel the same way." Sakura answered. They kissed again before Syaoran spoke out.

"Do you want to come over my house and get to know each other more?" he smirked.

"Your on." Sakura said happily as they walked hand in hand out of the club.

"Mission accomplished." Said Tomoyo happily.

"All thanks to you my dear." Eriol grinned.

"No. It was teamwork."

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_* _  
  


Author note: Seems like S+S might be together. I've got more chapters to go thanks for reading and please review. 

*  
  
  
*  
  
  
*  
  
  
*  
  
  
*

Animelover 2004


	3. Why?

Summary: Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and gets her pregnant and Sakura hates him for what he did but how long can she hate him? Can Syaoran take his responsibility?  
  
Authors note: This is my third story and I enjoy so much typing this for all of you so enjoy this story.  
  


_*_

_*_**_Why?_**

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_  
  
 Sakura woke up and put her hand on her throbbing head.

"I must be in Syaoran's room." She looked around to see no Syaoran but dead silence. Sakura was starting to regret ever doing what she did last night.  She took a shower and got dressed. Before going to school, she went home to get change 

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_**_School_**__

_*_

_*_

She walked through the corridor to see a grim Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo what's with the face?" 

"You don't know?" She said her expression turning angry.

"Know what? Tell me Tomoyo." Sakura frowned.

"I got to go Sakura." Tomoyo said walking away.

'What the hell was that all about?'

Sakura was walking through the corridor and saw two figures in a corner.  She looked closely and saw Syaoran kissing a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Sakura gasped and ran to the toilets to cry her eyes out.  
  
"You saw too eh."  Tomoyo said sadly.

  
"I can't believe him!! I loved him all these years, waiting for the day he would say he loves me and now that the time comes I found out he's just a typical player. To make matters worse I stupidly slept with him." Sakura said sadly crystal tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Did he use a condom?" Tomoyo asked worriedly  
  


"I…I don't know. Oh god no what if we didn't…" She said sobbing harder.  
  
"That bastard. He's so going to pay for what he did". Tomoyo scowled.

"I'll go to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test."  

Sakura was sitting in front of Syaoran thinking of what to do and what to say to him.

  
Class was over and Sakura was feeling dizzy. On her way out of the door she fainted and landed on a guy with amber eyes and chocolate hair. Tomoyo saw this and shook her head. 'Syaoran, what have you done?' 

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_**_Medical room_**

_*_

_*_

_*_

  
  
Sakura woke up to see Syaoran sitting in a near by chair watching her.

  
"What do you want you player, who do you think you are? I hate you." Sakura screamed holding back her tears.  
  
"Sakura I don't think it would work out between us. I'm sorry." Syaoran spoke blankly. He then realised that his left cheek was sour and that Sakura slap him in that spot. He stormed out of the room leaving Sakura to cry her sorrows away.  
_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*  
_**_Author note: Things aren't looking good for Sakura. I think I'm going to make lots of chapter if I have the time so don't sweat it it's all up to you okay. Please review._**

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Animelover 2004 

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_


	4. Leave my sister alone

Summary: Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and gets her pregnant and Sakura hates him for what he did but how long can she hate him? Can Syaoran take his responsibility?  
  
**Authors note: This is my third story and I enjoy so much typing this for all of you so enjoy this story.  
**  
   
*

*

*

***_Leave my sister alone_**

*

*

*

**4 weeks later**  
  
 Sakura arrived at home and ran to the bathroom to throw up.  
  
"What's wrong little sis?"  A tall man with black hair and worried brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know, it's been happening lately". Sakura sobbed.

"Please tell me you haven't done any thing naught." Does word made Sakura cry harder.

"So you have! Tell me who is it and I'll beat the crap out of him."

"I can't tell you." She said weakly.

"Tell me dammit!" He barked taking a hold of her wrist squeezing it with so much force that she cried out her confession." 

"Syaoran, Syaoran Li!!"  
  
"How could you be so stupid? Dad won't be happy.Syaoran he'll be sorry". Touya growled.  
  
"No don't tell dad please". Sakura groaned. 

*

*

*

*

* **Later on**

*

*

*

*

Touya stormed out the house looking for Syaoran but he didn't know that Sakura was following him. Suddenly Touya saw Syaoran coming out from a shop with a girl.  
  
"You little bastard what did you fucking do to Sakura". Touya roared.  
  
"So she told you it was only a stupid one night stand nothing more". Syaoran defended regretting what he just said. Now he was confused he liked her but he also liked someone else. "You stay away from my sis okay". He answered grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"I will do what I want." Syaoran shouted as they started to kick and punch each other fight.  
  
"No, stop it stop fighting". Sakura cried trying to help Syaoran out.  
  
"Look Sakura I don't need your help". Syaoran bellowed as he got in his car and drove off.  
  
Sakura glared at her brother as they went back home.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

  
  
**Author note: OH a fight how cool hope you like this chapter please review.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

***Animelover 2003**

**   
**  
  



	5. My support

Summary: Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and gets her pregnant and Sakura hates him for what he did but how long can she hate him? Can Syaoran take his responsibility?  
  


Warning: STRONG LANGUAGE  
  
****

**Author's note: Thanks to all of you for reviewing me and reading my story and sorry for the long wait and sorry for the authors note. Now finally the wait is over this is the 5th chapter hope you like it.**

Anywaz on with the story

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

My support 

*

*

*

*

*

*

Sakura got up from bed and went to see Touya who was in his room thinking what he was going to do with her.

"Touya what am I going to do I don't want to abort the baby because I love it." Sakura murmured holding back her tears.

"Sakura I have to talk to that boy he can't get away with it he may be rich and famous in Hong Kong but not in Tokyo our dad is." Touya growled then a smirk came on his face.

"No you can't I didn't tell him". Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura I have to tell dad he's coming back from his trip next week." 

"Touya I would appreciated it if you didn't treat me like a kid I'm 18 and I can look after my self thank you I have my own house to live in and you better not postpone you and Kaho wedding just because of me, O.K." Sakura said before slamming the door behind her.

*

*

*

* Later on

*

*

*

*

*

Touya was on the phone with Fujitaka.

"Hey dad it's Touya I need to talk to you its about Sakura." 

"Sakura my little angel."

"Dad she's not your little angel anymore she's pregnant." 

"Oh is she who the father." Fujitaka replied in a calm voice making Touya angry.

"Li Syaoran." Touya spat, like there was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Oh you mean the famous Li in Hong Kong, I see." Fujitaka said but in his most softest voice making Touya growl under his breathe.

"Dad she's Pregnant and the boy don't even know and all you can do is say I see." Touya shouted.

"Touya what you got to understand is that she is a grown up girl and if she tells the boy I'm sure he will be very happy." 

"What if he doesn't want anything to do with it?"

"Then I've got a backup plan." Fujitaka said grinning. 

"I have to go Ja ne."

"Ja ne." was all Touya said before hanging up now with a grin on his face.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Author's note: Thanks to all of you for reviewing and sorry for the wait. Anywaz I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause theirs going to be more dilemmas. Please read and review.

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

***Animelover 2004**


	6. My confession

Summary: Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and gets her pregnant and Sakura hates him for what he did but how long can she hate him? Can Syaoran take his responsibility?  
  


Warning: STRONG LANGUAGE  
  


**Author's note: Thank's to all of you for reviewing me. Now I've uploaded the 6th chapter. Enjoy Anywaz on with the story.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

My confession

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Two months later 

It was a cloudy morning at the kinomoto resident there was a gloomy Sakura was lying on her bed holding her stomach.

Her stomach started to show she was pregnant but most of the people thought she put on weight. 

"Sakura are you sure you don't want me to stay home and relax." Asked Touya looking worried. He didn't want to go on his honeymoon if she going to be this sick.

"I'll be fine! Tomoyo will be coming often to see me so just go really I'll be fine." Sakura said to Touya who looked unconvinced.

"Okay then but I'll phone as often as I can, I'll miss you Sakura." Touya whispered hugging her.

"I'll miss you big brother." Sakura cried tears now running down her cheeks as he left.

"What am I going to do I haven't even told Syaoran. I have to today I have no chose." She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked to school.

She went to the classroom and saw Tomoyo drawing something.

"Hello Sakura how are you felling?" Tomoyo asked covering her drawing pad.

"Angry, look at him his standing there with flirting girl forgetting what we both shared." She was feeling a lot of emotion but hid it with rage.

"I'm going right up there to tell him, then we'll see if he still has that arrogant smile of his." Sakura hissed. 

" Sakura you need to calm down before you go up to him ok, you might make a fool of yourself " Tomoyo warned.

"I'm calm, I'm calm now I'm going in." Sakura got up from her seat and marched off. Tomoyo wanted to stop her so badly but Eriol was holding her back. 

"Move it you sluts". Sakura shouted.

"Excuse me were you talking to us." Said one of them who were way taller then Sakura.

 "Don't make us get ugly." 

" Too late." And with that the two girls walked away murmuring curses under their breath.

"Syaoran can I talk to you in private." Sakura glared he nodded and lead her out of the class.

"What now if it's about us then I've already told you." Syaoran said in a cold tone making Sakura's blood boil.

"Well Mr 'I can flirt with as much girls as I like', I've got news for you. The girl you flirted with and slept with is pregnant." Sakura shouted.

"What that can't be Sakura I'm not ready I'm just not ready." Syaoran said horrified.

"And you think I am! Syaoran I'm going to suffer because of you. I'm only 15 and I never expected to have a baby. It's not you who has to suffer pain so don't act like it's the end of the world."

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**Sorry if its short but I made the chapters set for the scenes of the story.**   **I'm sort of out of ideas so if anyone wants to offer me some  please review. **

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

***Animelover 2004**


	7. You finally came to your senses

Summary: Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and gets her pregnant and Sakura hates him for what he did but how long can she hate him? Can Syaoran take his responsibility?  
 

Warning: STRONG LANGUAGE

Author's note: Thanks to all of you for reviewing my story.

Anywaz on wit the story. 'Enjoy'

You finally came to your senses

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*  4 week later

*

*

*

*

* Eriol's kitchen 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Syaoran you fucking fool what were you thinking I feel like slapping you." Tomoyo shouted. Eriol tried to restrain her so she wouldn't beat his little cousin.

"Well it's not my fault she slept with me. Anyways I'm not ready for a child but I'm sure she could cope on her own." Syaoran murmured coldly. Folding his arms trying not to show his emotional side. 

"What! I thought you loved her Eriol told me you loved her for years now, what changed." Tomoyo shouted.

"OKAY I'M SCARED I'M NOT READY I'M STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL FOR FUCK SAKES YOUR HAPPY!!!!" 

Syaoran roared and gave a death glare to a frightened Tomoyo. 

"My little cousin finally came to his sense." Eriol said calmly. __

"Shut up for once and stop calling me that." He scowled. He felt like killing Eriol but he always gave him good advice.

"Tomoyo can me and Syao talk." Eriol asked winking at her.

"Okay I'll be in your living room *waiting*." Tomoyo said but stressed the last word then closed the kitchen door.

"I can't handle this Eriol but I…Love" 

"Yes I know you do but you have to face the consequences and help her cause I think she's not strong enough to handle the baby on her own." Eriol said in a serious tone. 

"What ever I'm going out to get a drink." Syaoran said before walking out of his house 

"I hope they sort things out. Cause if I see them miserable I don't know if I can take it." Tomoyo whispered.

"Don't worry darling." Eriol said kissing her hardly. 

"You haven't lost your touch. So maybe if we go upstairs I can put you to the real test."

"That sounds exciting, come with me my little angel and I'll give you the time of your life." Eriol whispered in her ear making her want him even more.

"That's a offer I can't refuse." She said as his hands went under her skirt. She moaned and pushed him in the couch and went on top of him.

"Take your clothes off before little angel get upset." Tomoyo hissed wickedly.

"Your wish is my command." Eriol replied taking off his clothes but in shock saw Tomoyo ripping her clothes. she was hungry for him so he teased her.

"Oh Eriol fuck me please." She moaned. He started licking her hard nipples. He gently laid her on the couch so he was on top he then entered two fingers in her. She gasps at the maximum pleasure he was giving her.  He started shoving his finger faster and faster in to her loving her scream his name. She rolled on top of him turning her back on him facing his erected manhood. She then started sucking it.

"Oh Tomoyo." He moaned squeezing her buttocks.Eriol pinned her to the sofa and entered her.

"ahh." Tomoyo screamed. He thumped harder into her getting a louder moan. He put her on top allowing her to move up and down on him. 

   "Eriol *GASP* I*GASP*love*GASP*you". She moaned out loud.

"Oh yes Tomoyo I love you too, more more." Eriol pleaded.

They finally reached to there climax. Tomoyo lied on him breathless and so was Eriol.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

A few minutes later

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"I want to do that again I want more Eriol but this time upstairs."

"Your wish is my command my little angel." Eriol replied in a determined way so they rushed into the room for another course of loving.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Sakura in her house

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"What should I make for lunch? I know noodle soup but I need to dash to the shop to get some." Sakura said rushing out of the house. She then ran through the street when she accidentally bumped into someone. __

"Oh sorry." Sakura mumbled. She looked up and she wished she never said sorry. Sakura quickly turned around. He grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't escape.

"Let me go please I need to go home." Sakura started to cry he noticed but he just pulled her so she could face him and gave her a glare that frightened her. She searched through his eyes but all she could see was anger and a bit of fear he searched into Sakura's eyes but saw hurt and confusion. He then lowered down to kiss her but didn't get what he wanted.

"No you can't do this to me. Why don't you go to those sluts you were with and leave me with the baby." Sakura shouted tears still in her eyes. '_She looks so cute when she's angry' _Syaoran thought snapping back to reality.

"I'll rather be here then there." He growled loudly.

"Well you should go since you don't care about me." Sakura replied.

"Your so fucking dense you don't even get what I'm trying to say." Syaoran roar making more tears stream down a confused Sakura.

"What the fuck are you talking about and I'm not..." He silenced her with a passionate kiss. It then got deeper as She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth until he broke away.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Syaoran shouted still giving her a glare but she was too shocked to respond. Syaoran was going to walk away nevertheless Sakura stopped him by gabbing his wrist. He then turned around.

"What is it you want?" Syaoran asked then glared at her.

"Would you like to go to the shops with me to get lunch." Sakura asked now blushing turning the colour of a cherry blossom. At this Syaoran smirked.

"Why not." He said Sakura linking arms with him. An unknown smile came cross his face and realised the last time he smiled was when he was getting close to Sakura. 'This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship' He thought as he walked into the shop with her.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Eriol's house 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Do you think there hitting it off right now." Eriol asked.

"By the reaction we got from Syaoran I don't think so." Tomoyo replied.

_'That's what you think and now he owes me'_ Eriol thought smirking.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Sakura's house 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Oh, it's ten o clock I have to go Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Please stay with me I want you in my arms forever." Sakura begged.

"I love you and I vow to be right beside you and the baby for eternity."

"Syaoran do you want to sleep in the same bed with me I understand if you don't." she asked thinking it was a stupid to ask.

"Okay." Syaoran replied then they both went to the bedroom.

"Syaoran hold me in your arms I missed that." Sakura asked and Syaoran done so. Feeling like he can do anything for her he truly loved her.

"I love you Syaoran." Sakura whispered.

" I love you to Sakura." Syaoran replied. Syaoran wished this would happen and it all thanks to his cousin Eriol who sticked by him since he was a baby. _'Now I have to repay him great I hate him, i bet he's enjoying this' _Syaoran wondered.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Authors note: Don't think this is the end because I don't like stories without a twist LOL. I THINK THIS IS THE LAST OR SECOND CHAPTER I WILL DO UNTIL THE END OF AUGUST CAUSE I'M GOING ON A HOLIDAY!!. But this is not over the more the reviews the shorter it takes to upload!!!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*Animelover 2004


	8. Plan backfired

Summary: Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and gets her pregnant and Sakura hates him for what he did but how long can she hate him? Can Syaoran take his responsibility?   
 

Warning: STRONG LANGUAGE

Author's note: hey where's the reviews I'm asking you because I'm going on a vacation and I need to know what you think. Some of you are saying it's too fast but if I did it differently the chapters would be very short and boring and I know you lot wouldn't like it. Don't worry the story won't be happy all the time and I'm not planning on finishing it now because Syaoran and Sakura are together relax on that computer chair and please read this story. Ha ha ha

**Enjoy!!!!! (Muhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!).**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

***Plan backfired**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

Sakura woke up and saw strong manly arms around her. She felt secure and warm inside. She shifted her eyes to her alarm clock. 'Oh my gosh I'm late.' Sakura thought.

"Syaoran wake up we need to go to school. Sakura whispered nudging his chest."

"No can't we just stay here forever." Syaoran said with his eyes still shut holding Sakura tightly.

"Syaoran were late!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted. Just then Syaoran opened his eyes and ran to the bathroom.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*  
  
  


Syaoran and Sakura walked in the school halls walking hand in hand. Prepared for what punishments they'll have too take. But then Sakura realised she had Math first period with Syaoran and his teacher is a push over. 'I'll let him handle this.' Syaoran opened the classroom door to see the whole class looking at them.

"May I asked you why your late." Said a teacher who didn't sound familiar. Syaoran just smirk not realising it was the principle until he turned around and saw it was Mr.Fuji.

"Well why are you two late." He said again but in an angry tone.

"I …I family problem." Sakura said scared.

"That is no excuse Miss Kinomoto and 'what ever your name is', after school stay behind now please take your sit. Syaoran a bit offended glared at him all through the lesson. 

"Syaoran are you going to Glare at me all day of are you going to answer the question.

"The answer is one thousand eight hundred and sixty four." Syoaran spat.

"Incorrect." Mr. Fuji smirked with pleasure on his face seeing Syaoran angry. 'He's going to be a challenge.'

"Actually 'whatever your name is' I'm right you shouldn't be head teacher if you don't know maths." Syaoran said coldly.

"What is your name?"  Mr. Fuji said rudely.

"Well to you it's Li."

"Don't push it."

 After the bell rang Sakura and Syaoran walked into the hallway to see two slutty bitches she came across weeks ago.

"Syaoran what are you doing with that bitch." They said in unison.

"Look who's talking? Wait a minute your not just bitches your slutty bitches who sleeps with all the guy." Sakura Spat. They smiled.

"Even Syaoran."

"Yeah he was the best one."  They said. Tears started to form on Sakura's cheek.

"You're lying you evil whores." Sakura screamed.

"Aren't we just?"

"Tut tut tut, we made little miss dense cry *Bang*." Sakura punched them in the nose making them fall to the ground pouting.

"Did that hurt, good stay down like the little pathetic bitches you are." Sakura smirked walking away as fresh tears spilled down her cheek. Syaoran walked after her

"Sakura, sorry I didn't tell you that I didn't mean too." He said holding her tiny waist."

"Get your hands off me you player I bet you didn't even mean those thing you said to me yesterday." Sakura scolded walking off. He gripped tightly on her wrist.

" Your hurting me let me go." She sobbed.

"Listen here that was the past, I forgotten about it but if you are going to be that dense to realise I love you then walk away now." Syaoran said coldly meaning every word.

"You listen I am not dense and you can go to…"Sakura was again interrupted by a unknown sweet kiss Syaoran gave her.

"Do you forgive me now." Syaoran asked smiling lovingly at her.

"I'll have to think about it." Sakura said mockingly but with a bit of anger. 'She looks so cute when she's angry. Did I say that before?'

"Sorry to disturb your little argument but I need to take Sakura to class." Tomoyo giggled at the two childish teenagers.

"Tomoyo how long have you been here." Sakura asked shocked seeing the camera in her hand.

"Long enough to know what you were arguing about." Eriol said wrapping his arm on Tomoyo waist. Sakura and Syaoran glared at the two of them. '**OH TOMOYO I FEEL LIKE STRANGLING HER**.' Tomoyo and Sakura went to science class while Eriol and Syaoran went to art class.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Eriol and Syaoran

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Syaoran why did you have to be so harsh on her." Eriol asked.

"Because she annoys me with her density." Syaoran replied angrily.

"It sounds to me like you don't love  her." Eriol said calmly like he usually does.

"I do but I don't like people challenging me like that. Now can we just drop the subject?" He said irritated.

"Okay."

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

* Sakura and Tomoyo

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Sakura that was the most tiresome argument I ever heard, so he used to be a player but now he isn't and just because he slept with those whores doesn't mean you two should break up." Tomoyo comforted her.

"I know but I just feel I can't trust him." Sakura replied.

"If there's no trust in a relationship then it won't work think about it Sakura." Tomoyo said seriously.

"Shut up Tomoyo." Sakura glared not wanting to talk about the subject anymore.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Authors note: Well that's it for now I'm going on a vacation for two weeks so if you review I might desperately try to post the next chapter. My motto is the more the reviews the determined I am to post chapters. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*Animelover 2004


	9. Unexpected guests

Summary: Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and gets her pregnant and Sakura hates him for what he did but how long can she hate him? Can Syaoran take his responsibility? 

  
 

Warning: STRONG LANGUAGE

Author's note: I'm back and oh my gosh I got 21 reviews thank you so much. I really never expected it. A reviewer said that I said the chapter would be boring if I slowed the pace but I didn't meant that I meant to say was that I thought it wasn't fast cause I'm putting the important parts in different chapters so it could be slow so I don't think it's fast but it's your opinion and I'm not going to complain about them I'm just grateful you told me what you thought about the story.

Anyways on with the story.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Unexpected guests 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

The suns shone beautifully in the sky and sparkled happily just like an auburn haired and emerald eye Sakura sitting next to the window all starry eyes. 'I can't wait to meet Syaoran's mother it's going to be perfect.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

* Flashback

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

The phone rang in the Kinomoto residents and Sakura cheerfully picked it up.

"Hello this is Sakura speaking."

"Hello my child this is Mrs. Li I called your father and he agreed that we should have a dinner party so we'll be in Japan by Sunday afternoon. Bye." (A/N: Fujitaka and Yelan are not together, their just good friends) she hung up.

*

*

*

*

*

*

* End of flashback

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Sakura went downstairs and was cleaning the house until it was

Sparkly clean. She then decided to go to Syaoran's apartment. So she took her keys and strode to his house her stomach was now bumpy she kept rubbing it so many times. She then felt a kick.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

* Syaoran's Apartment

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Hello handsome." Sakura whispered in his ear making him kiss her deeply and forcefully.

"I love you cherry blossom." Syaoran replied.

"Love you too. Li I'm so excited to meet your mother but what if she doesn't like me."

"Don't worry she will." He laughed. ' I'm afraid Melin won't but she's not coming that's a relief.' 

"Do you want to come to my house to help me prepare?"

"Sure". 

"Syaoran, the baby was kicking." Sakura said cheerfully. Syaoran put his on her belly and felt hard kicking's. 

"It's definitely a boy." Syaoran laughed.

"And why is that."  

"Because only boy's can kick that hard."

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*  

Afternoon arrived and Syaoran and Sakura heard the doorbell ring. She opened it and saw two figures a familiar tall man with brown hair and brown eyes the other looked mysterious with her stunning sapphire eyes and long black hair. 

"Pl…Please come in Mrs. Li." Sakura stuttered.

"Please call me Yelan my daughter in law." That statement made Sakura face go crimson. She started to notice her father laughing seeing her face so red. Suddenly her face turned pale and glared at her father who laughed harder.

"This place looks so beautiful and the house smells like cherry blossoms." Yelan murmured. Behind them was Touya who was with three more people two were Eriol and Tomoyo and next to them was a girl about Sakura's age with fiery crimson eyes and black hair. She was glaring at Sakura that sent shivers down her spine.

'Why is Meilin glaring at me, what did I do wrong and what is she doing hear?' The girl walked over to Sakura studying every feature of her and still glaring at her.

" You already know Melin, right." Li said with gritted teeth glaring at his cousin.

"I see you found a girl and got her pregnant I don't know why you like her. " Melin spat. Now that ticked Sakura off.

"I don't appreciate you coming to my house and insulting me." Sakura replied matching her glare. 

"I think that's about enough Melin." Yelan spoke 'This is going to be interesting.'  Melin started smiling sweetly at Sakura. 'This relationship won't last I guarantee it.'

Meanwhile Syaoran and Touya were having a cuss match

"Stop this nonsense." Fujitaka said quietly but none would listen.

"Shut up." Fujitaka shouted shocking everyone. 

"Everyone sit down." He said kindly.

"So Sakura what are you going to call the baby." Yelan asked.

"I don't know me and Li hasn't decided." Sakura said and swore she heard a snort from Melin.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

After lunch Sakura, Tomoyo and Melin were sitting on the sofa.

"Sakura can I talk to you privately?" Melin asked politely. 

"Sure". Sakura cheerfully said taking Melin upstairs to her bedroom.

"So what did you wanted to tell me." Sakura asked.

"Cut the crap why did you force Li to be with you just because you're pregnant." Melin screech glaring at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about me and Syaoran are in love with each other."

"Ha, he doesn't love you he just using you for the baby. I'm just telling you now if you treat him badly you will have me to deal with. Oh yeah if you tell anyone about this you'll be sorry. Understand!" Sakura was weak to her knees all she could do was give Melin a shaky nod. Sakura was hurt by what she said. Melin was walking out when she saw tears run down Sakura cheeks and she smirked continuing to walk off. As she was walking down the stairs she saw Syaoran coming upstairs to see Sakura.

"What did you say to her?" Syaoran growled giving Melin a death glare.

"Everything she needed to know." Melin replied before leaving the house. Syaoran was so furious he tried to open Sakura's door but it wouldn't open. 

"Sakura please open the door." Li begged.

"No leave me alone ALL OF YOU." She screamed making the whole house hear. Syaoran was so hurt all he could do was go back downstairs.

"Syaoran went back to his Apartment with his mother and saw his cousin there before them Syaoran wanted to beat the crap out of her but he couldn't cause she's a girl. All he could think of was Sakura.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

 **Authors note: did you like it I certainly did. Thanks again for all your reviews I love you guys.**

R&R. If you want me to continue the next chapter then Review me. There's a lot of juice bit coming up soon. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Please press the blue button below to submit a review.   

*

*

*

*

*

*

***Animelover 2004**

   
  



	10. Meilin’s plan

Summary: Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and gets her pregnant and Sakura hates him for what he did but how long can she hate him? Can Syaoran take his responsibility? 

  
 

Warning: STRONG LANGUAGE

**Author's note: konnichiwa Everyone Thank you for all of your reviews I think I'm going to put a thank you list to all the people who reviewed me. Sorry it took so I had lots of homework and was celebrating my birthday.**

** On wit the story.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

Meilin's plan 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Sakura was getting ready for school looking out of the window at the gloomy sky wondering about what Melin said. 

"Does Syaoran love me?" she shouted out. She looked at her watch when she realised she was running late, She got dressed and went to school.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

***School**

*

*

*

Sakura was walking through the hall looking at the floor ignoring the whispers and staring from everyone until she bumped into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura said apologetically.

"No problem, baby." The person said squeezing her buttocks.

"What the hell are you doing Andrew." Sakura shouted. He had cornflower hair and cerulean eyes. 

"Sorry I couldn't help it, I've got the honey you've got the hive so show mw some love." He said squeezing her breast. Sakura slapped him and ran off 

"Run my bitch." He smirked then walked off.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

In the dark areas of the school there was a crimson eye girl smiling evilly with her assistant.

"Good work Andrew " Melin murmured.

"Okay so what's in for me?" he snapped coldly.

"Well if this plan succeeds you can have me in your." She said seductively touching his member making him horny.

"Deal." He said with a stiff groan. 

"Good now I have to go to class." She said skipping to class.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Sakura was curled up in a ball outside, under the cherry tree _'Andrew is such a jerk'_. Suddenly some one touched her arm breaking her from her trance.

"Get your arms off me." Sakura said pushing the hand off her not even noticing it was Syaoran.

"What is up with you Sakura?" Syaoran said gloomily 

"Syaoran I'm sorry." she said embracing him with open arms.

"What Happened." Syaoran asked kissing her forehead.

"Nothing I'm fine." Sakura said placing a fake smile on her face.

Syaoran didn't believe her for a second but dropped it.

"Okay lets go to class."

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

 They walked into class holding hand. He looked to his side and could see Melin glaring at Sakura. '_I don't know why she hates her so much she didn't do anything to her.'_  Syaoran noticed that there was fear and sadness in Sakura's emerald eyes .

'Something's not right' 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

I hate cliffhangers but I did it anyway. I hope you liked this chapter please read and review. Sorry if its short but I'll make long ones in the future chapters.

J

**THANK YOU LIST FOR REVIEWERS WHO REVIEWED ME**

Melin baby 13, Mimi3712, Syvonair, Anime obsession fantasy, Early morning dawn, sky lover, Sakura-angel009 and more. 

If you're not a signed reviewer please leave your Email so I can put you on thank you list

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

***Animelover 2004**


	11. Humiliation

Summary: Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and gets her pregnant and Sakura hates him for what he did but how long can she hate him? Can Syaoran take his responsibility? 

**Authors note: Hi guys first of all I would like to thank again Meilin baby, Early morning dawn and Anime obsession** **fantasy for your warming reviews. I think I'm going to change the summary cause its not just about Sakura being pregnant. PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING MY STORY.**

**ON WIT THE STORY**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

Humiliation 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

 "Meilin, sit beside Sakura." The teacher said.

"Who's Sakura, oh her the SLUT I've heard about." Meilin shouted. Suddenly there was quiet in the room. Sakura was so sad that she would embarrass her in front of the whole class. On the other hand Syaoran was getting really pissed off.

"Fuck you Meilin, leave Sakura alone." Syaoran growled giving her a death glare.

"Why are you sticking up for that whore she's worthless." Meiling bellowed louder then before. Sakura couldn't take anymore of her insults. She ran out of the room crystal tears spill down from her beautiful eyes.

 " This is just not my day." Said the teacher hiding under her desk.

"Look what you did Meilin what kind of person are you." Syaoran roared bringing shivers to the students. 

"How dare you shout at me like that you'll rather choose her then your flesh and blood, well fine but if you bring her **OUR **house there will be hell and if you think I'm going to back down your fucking damn wrong you hear me!! Go to that pussy but you'll be sorry she'll just disappoint you." She screamed storming out of the room really pissed off.

 Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out._ 'How could Meilin say such things, she knows I care for her.  Right now I got to find Sakura.' _ Syaoran ran out of the class.

"Class please settle down." said Sensei quietly getting up from under her desk. 

The class didn't listen the girls kept on saying how cool and hot Syaoran was and the boys were jealous that they had a crush on him.

"Where would Sakura be if she's sad"?

"…Sakura tree." He then ran to the garden and saw a small figure under the tree petals falling on her.

"Sakura, why did you run off?" Syaoran said gently touching her soft cheek. Suddenly Sakura glared at him and slapped his hand off her cheek.

"Leave me alone go to your cousin." She shouted her eyes red and puffy, Syaoran felt pain shot in his heart and he wasn't expecting this reaction.

"Sakura why should I? I care for you."

"I don't need you caring for me and I didn't need you backing up for me. I'm not a baby."

"Sakura what are you trying to say, she's my cousin and I have every right to say those damn things. If you don't like it then that's your problem cause if your in a relationship you stick up for someone you love and believe me if you think those things she said didn't hurt me they did." Syaoran said very pissed. He then turned his back on her ready to leave when she grabbed his arm and embraced him.

"Syaoran I'm scared off her I don't know what I'll do if I stay in a house with her and she's glaring at me 24/7." She said through sobs.

"Don't worry she can't do anything to you." Syaoran said whispering comforting then perverted word.

"Syaoran your sick." Sakura giggled pushing him away.

Behind a tree

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Oh Eriol how many times are they going to argue." Said Tomoyo looking worried while recording them.

"They'll work it out I know him he really cares for her." Eriol replied.

"You love me don't you?" Tomoyo said cheekily.

"Sure I do."

"Show me."

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

* **Empty classroom **

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

 "Andrew thought of any plans yet." Meilin said flashing her fierce crimson eyes.

"No"

"You better think of a plan because she's bugging me. Each time I try to break them up they keep on getting back together, what I need right now is a good fucking." Meilin said huskily.

"I'm available." Andrew said seductively pushing her against the wall and kissing her roughly while taking her clothes off.

"Oh Andrew your so strong just the way I like it." Meilin said with a wicked smirk on her face. _'Soon Sakura you'll be finished."_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**Authors note: Well that's it for now. In the future chapter I'm thinking of pairing Meiling with some one so if you have any suggestion PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**FLAME ME IF YOU WANT IT JUST MAKES ME MORE DETERMINE TO MAKE MORE STORIES HA HA HA.**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

***Animelover 2004**


	12. Meilin’s story

Summary: Syaoran falls in love with Sakura and gets her pregnant and Sakura hates him for what he did but how long can she hate him? Can Syaoran take his responsibility? 

****

_Meilin's story_

It was a sunny morning and it is half term holiday Sakura decided she would make the best out of it. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom but Meilin occupied it singing a tuneless song. The door opened to see Meilin glaring at her wearing Sakura's pink towel.

"Um, You're wearing my towel." Sakura said sofly looking down shunning her infuriated stares.

"So."

"Oh it's okay I'll get one from Syaoran." Meilin smile. The Evilness all over her eyes.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Sure, thank you." Sakura said about to enter the bathroom until Meilin pushed her to the floor and slammed the door.

"Sakura what are you doing in the floor?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Oh I just slipped, are you going anywhere today?" Sakura asked blushing from the incident, getting off the floor and dusting herself.

"No but do you want to go anywhere." Syaoran asked. But before she could answer, Meilin popped out of the bathroom. 

"Syaoran you can use the bathroom now." 

"Thanks." He said shutting the door behind him.

"I'm telling you now goodie two shoes I'm going to make your life a Living hell, you slut just like your mother….bang" Meilin got a well deserving punch from Sakura.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that forgive me please, I'm a monster." She said slumping to the ground begging for forgiveness.

"You'll be sorry. I was going to kick your stomach but I thought that's way evil cause I might kill your baby but I got other plans." she said glaring at her. 

"Please don't hurt my baby please." Sakura begged fat tears coming out of her emerald eyes.

"Save the tears for later." She said sarcastically before walking to her room.

"Sakura what are you still doing on the floor again?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing I need to go to the bathroom." She dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Sure" 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

After a cool relaxing bath she and Syaoran decided they would go to Tomoyo's place and Meilin would tag along. She went to the closet and took out a thin strapped baby pink dress with cherry blossoms splashed all over it. She wore matching baby pink high heel shoes and tied her hair in a messy bun. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

***Sakura's POV**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

I went downstairs to see Syaoran staring at me from top to bottom and could see Meilin giving me disgusted looks. 

"Can you not stare at me?" I said turning the colour of my dress.

Syaoran was wearing khakis and a cotton white shirt showing his hot broad chest. Melin was wearing a very short black skirt and a red strapless top with red pointy high heels.

"Why can't I look at an angel so gentle and beautiful?" he said huskily. Which made me go the colour of a tomato on the other hand Meilin huff and puff before snapping. 

"Sorry to disturb your love talk but can we go now!!" she stomped out  waiting in the  car.

"What's her problem?" he asked me but I just shrugged.

"Let's go." I said as I got my purse.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

***End of Sakura's POV**

*

*

*

*

*

*

Sakura sat at the back cause Meilin push past her to get to the passengers sit but it didn't bother her.

They were finally in the Tomoyo residence and when Sakura was going to knock on the door it automatically flew open and there came Sakura's best friend Tomoyo and Syaoran cousin Eriol.

"Hi Sakura, Syaoran and his cousin." Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"The name's Meilin can we go in now." she said impatiently. Tomoyo frowned then took out a hand gesturing them to come in with a polite smile.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

* **1 Hour later**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Syaoran and Eriol were outside talking about their relationships, Sakura was in the toilet, which left Meilin and Tomoyo in the living room.

"Meilin why is it that you and Sakura don't get along she's really a nice person."

"Tomoyo I've heard that from so many people and I don't care."

"Then why do you humiliate her and upset her when she hasn't done anything to you?" Tomoyo asked.

"BECAUSE SHE'S ANNOYING AND SHE SLAPPED ME ON THE FACE." Meilin exclaimed.

"She can't have slapped you for no reason, does this have to do with Syaoran." Tomoyo said raising an eyebrow.

"YES, yes it has everything to do with him." 

*

*

*

*

*

*

***Flashback**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Hong Kong 

"Meilin I've got good news your going to marry Xiaolang."

Said a woman with black hair and blue eyes.

"Really thank you auntie Yelan. Meilin always dreamed about being with him she loved him with all her heart.

*

*

*

*

*

* **Two month later**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

It was Meiling and Syaoran's wedding day when she found out he ran away and left to Japan leaving a note for her.

_Dear Meilin,_

_                    I'm sorry for running out on you like that but you deserve someone who will treat you right and make you satisfied and I'm not that person but you'll always be my favourite cousin._

_Love Xiaolang_

_Xxxx_

Meilin cried for days wondering and hoping he might come back and say he loved her.

*

*

*

*

*

*

***End of flashback**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"That's sad Meilin I didn't know maybe you should talk to…."

"NO!! I will have my vengeance and Syaoran will love me."

With that said silence took over the room until Sakura came pretending not to hear what they said.

"What took you so long?" Tomoyo scowled mockingly.

"Nothing." said Sakura quickly. The air went silent AGAIN.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated for long but I was busy with a ton of homework. I'll try and update sooner. Did you like it? Please Read and Review.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

***Animelover 2004**


	13. The tears that fall

**Authors Note: Hi I'm back. I'm truly sorry it took so long but as I promise Chapter 13 IS UP.**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

The tears that fall.

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Sakura was at Penguin Park under her favourite tree deep in thoughts. 'I feel really bad for Meilin. I didn't know that's why she keeps on picking on me. She must love him so much. Wait a minute why didn't Syaoran tell me.'

"I'm so stupid!!!" She shouted frustrated. So frustrated that she was on the verge of tears.

"Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed." a familiar amber eyes smirked.

"Syaoran I'm not in the mood for your boring comments."

"Seriously, what's up who upset you?" He said very Seriously.

"You!!!" She said walking to the Bridge.

"What did I do?" He said confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that Meilin is you're ex fiancée?" She said facing him with hurt eyes.

"I thought it wasn't important."

"Don't you get it? Why was Meilin being horrible? Because I stole you away from her. Why did she try and break us up? Because it hurt her a lot to see **YOU **with someone else when it should have been you and her. You must be really blind to not figure it out. You didn't even talk to her all you did was write a note to her and ran away. I am disappointed at you **LI SYAORAN I NEVER EXPECTED THIS FROM YOU!!" **Sakura scream at the top of her lung. Tears running down her eyes. 

"Sakura I don't need you lecturing me. Your not my mother." Syaoran said frowning

"Well I'm your girlfriend and in our relationship we have to be open with each other. Syaoran I don't know where this relationship is going I can't stand it when we argue."  
  


"So what are what are you saying." Syaoran said coldly.

"I…I don't know I need time to think." She said walking off.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

* **Eriol's mansion**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Why are you so angry?" Eriol asked concerned.

"Well it's Sakura she said…" Syaoran said telling Eriol what happened.

"Well you got yourself into a mess." Eriol smirked.

"Your stating the obvious…Stop smirking." Syaoran growled.

"Okay, Sorry just wanted to make you smile a bit. Sorry to say this but Sakura is right you need to talk to Meilin, she has feeling you know." Eriol said sternly. 

"I know, I know but I don't know how." 

"Well that's up to you but right now I have to pick up my beloved from her friends house. I'm taking her on a date." He said stepping out of his house grinning stupidly with Syaoran behind. 

"Lucky you." Syaoran said with a hint of sarcasm, stepping out as well.

"One more thing, I think you need to go to anger management class for your sake and Sakura's." Eriol said and drove off in his car.

"Stupid jackass." Syaoran shouted getting strange looks from people.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

As he got home he was feeling very tired so he went to his and Sakura's room to see her stuffing clothes in a suit case. 

"Sakura what the hell are you doing."

"What do you think?" She replied sternly not bothering to look at him.  
  
"Please Sakura why are you doing this." He said blinking back tears.

"Syaoran I just need some time  to think." Sakura spoke trying not to break down and cry. 

"Well if that's how you feel **GO**!!" He growled. Sakura stood in front of him and put a hand on his cheek staring at his fierce amber eyes. 

"I love you." Sakura whispered.

"If you did you wouldn't be leaving me but you already made your decision. Now go!!!" He said. A little jab in his heart told him he was stupid to say that.

"Bye Syaoran." with that Sakura slipped out of the house and kept on walking ignoring Syaoran calls. 'Sakura don't cry be strong.' She kept telling her self that all the way to Touya's house.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

" I Lost her." Syaoran said a single tear dropped.

"Syaoran why are you crying." Meilin said innocently.

"She left me." He cried.

"Oh Syaoran don't cry you don't need her." Meilin said hugging him. To bad Syaoran missed the evil smile Meilin had on. 'Yes, don't worry Syaoran baby you got me to sleep at night with.'

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**Authors note: Aren't I evil all what. Meilin's starting to grow on me mwah!!!!!**

**That's the end of chapter13 please read and review.**

**P.S. Sorry that it's short bare with me please.**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

***Animelover2004**


	14. Depressed? Maybe you need to cheer up

Author's note: I'm sooooooooo sorry for the late update!!!! please don't hate me *BOWS*. 

****

_*_

_*_**__**

**_On with the story Please R+R_**

_*_

_*****_

_*_

  
*

_  
*_**_ Depressed? Maybe you need to cheer up_**__

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

_*_Syaoran's POV 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Since Sakura left I've sank into the world of depression. In my little world of hatred, anger and pain. I wanna kill my self so badly, I've tried everything. Smoking, taking drugs, eating cannibise you name it but something is stopping me from continuing. 

"Syaoran my sweet." Meilins annoying voice screeched.

"What do you want? why can't you just leave me alone?" I said fustratedly.

"Why are you so mean to me? All I wanted to do was to cheer you up. When was the last time you had fun?" She asked me with tear in her eyes. Great, I made her cry. all she was doing was cheering me up and what did I do? throw it in her face.

"Sorry. you're my cousin and I shouldn't be treating you like this when your only trying to help me. please forgive me?" I said lowering my head shamefully.

"Hmm... maybe if we go shopping and clubbing then I might consider your apology. deal?" 

"Deal." I said.

"Good." she said hugging me then to my shock she started crying.

"What's wrong." I said with worry.

"I can't tell you." she sobbed I placed my hands on her cheeks and looked straight into her puffy crimson eyes that suddenly turned emerald.

"Sakura"

"Huh" Meilin said confused.

"Nothing. Go now and get ready." he said coming back to reality.

"Okay, thank you." she said giving me a kiss before she left.

Those lips so soft like Sak.... why am I thinking like this. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

***End of Syaoran POV**

  
*

  
*

  
*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

***Outside Syoaran's room**

  
*

  
*

  
*

Meilin wiped away her tears and grinned evilly. 'Plan A accomplished. By tonight you'll be mine. I'm so bad."

*

*

*

***Touya's house**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Come on shoot the fucking ball. What kind of footballer are you." shouted Touya to the TV.

"Stop shouting at the TV. What did it ever do to you?" Sakura teased.

"Shut up monster! yeah a goal!!!"He shouted jumping around the room. Sakura rolled her eyes and said.

"When are you ever gonna grow up."

"Never." he said dryly. 'I'm gonna do my best to make her cheerful again. I'm never gonna forgive that brat for hurting my sister.

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"How about we go shopping and by you a new wardrobe?"

"Well I do need more clothes since their getting to small....okay."She grinned.

*

*

*

***At the shopping centre**

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Meilin, don't wear something that shows a lot of flesh." Syaoran ordered with a frown.

"I'll wear what I want and that's what I want to wear. Now let's see what looks good on you."she said roaming  through men wear.

"Now this will kill the girls." Meilin said showing him a tight white t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"I like the baggy jeans but the tight t-shirt is a no."Syaoran said blankly. His mind was still on Sakura.'If it wasn't for Meilin I would have been in my room in a session of depression.' 

"Meilin?" he said holding her hand.

"Yes Syao." Meilin said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Thank you."

"No problem."She said and press his hand a little.

"How cosy." Came a males voice from behind. Meilin and Syaoran turned around to see.....

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Author's note: Sorry I just had to stop it there, I couldn't help it. I love keeping you guys in suspense.Thanks for reading this chapter please review.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*Animelover 2004


	15. Syaoran's Mistake

Author's Note: um…hi everyone!! Thanks for all your reviews.

THANK YOU LIST:

Meilin baby 13, animeobsessionfantasy, jmlkawaii-angel, kute-lido-azn, Veronica, devilnheaven, Yingfa-lilWolf-Lover, darkshadowsage, Kelly, AnimeAngel, anjuliet, coca24cola, LightningCleave, orlandosangel, (Sae) charmed78681, Cherry jade,

Lil' Angel Aj, devil_angel7118 , rainingstars, Black Rock, digital-tiffany, 

S+S FOREVER, sormuiz, Rachel, LuB Ur Sowy, cubanmyth,  InuyashaLuva245, EcuaGir, Namesakes-girl, sakura tenshi.AnGel Of LovE, DiNji, sweet, Mei Jie Lin, Starr, Ying-Fa, Happy, crazy girl, L-chan, dark-pyro-angel, ShamanShadow, 

p. m. n.

Flamers: 

Jack: Thanks for your criticism but I **do **make my own plots and I **don't** copy other people's stories. If you see a story that you think I copied then let me know.

_* _

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**_Anyways on with the story R+R_**

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Last chapter_

_"Meilin?" he said holding her hand._

_"Yes Syao." Meilin said fluttering her eyelashes._

"Thank you."

_"No problem." She said and press his hand a little.****_

****

"How cosy." Came a males voice from behind. Meilin and Syaoran turned around to see.....

_*_

_*_

_*_**Syaoran's Mistake**__

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

"Touya? What are you doing here?" Syaoran said frowning. 

"Like what any other person do when you go shopping." He said sarcastically.  

"Where's Sakura."

"Why should I tell you? You hurt her and now your going to suffer but it seems like your healing very quickly." He said looking at Meilin's and Syaoran hand together. 

"That is not true I love Sakura with all my heart and I'm not going to let anyone stop me from being with her. Not even you!!" Syaoran shouted getting attention from shoppers.

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah"

"Oh yeah"

"YEAH!!"

"Touya who are you shouting at?" Sakura said walking to him not knowing that Syaoran was right behind her.

"Nothing! Go to the ladies section and buy yourself a new wardrobe my treat." He replied with a fake cheerful smile. She gave him a cheerful smile back and began walking to the women section when Syaoran spoke out.

"Sakura!!" Sakura froze when she heard the man she loved dearly.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes it's me." He said taking a step forward to met her.

"Stop! Don't come closer." Syaoran frowned. 

"Sakura why are you doing this? What did I do to you to make you act this way?"

"Syaoran I love you but it's not you it's me." She turned around looking at his amber eye that was now emotionless.

"If it's you then maybe I should leave you for a while so you can sort yourself out. " He spat. 

"But…" 

"Come on Mei lets split." He murmured not even giving Sakura a chance to explain.

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*** Sakura POV**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

 I could feel tears falling down my cheeks.

**_'How could he say such thing? It's my entire fault that everything has gone wrong. If I weren't so selfish we wouldn't be like this. WHY, WHY, WHY!'_**

Touya huffed and said. 

"Sakura you don't need him. He not worth it.."

"You never liked him so you don't know how I feel. You hate him but I need him and I love him and not going to leave him. The sooner you get that in your  head the better." I hissed as more tears built up. Touya had a hurt expression, which turned cold.

"I'M GOING HOME!" He growled walking out of the store.

" TOUYA!! WAIT! I…I DIDN'T MEAN IT" I said running after him.

_*_

_*_

_***Syaoran house 8:30pm**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

"Syaoran? Are you still up to going clubbing?" Meilin asked happily.

"I don't know." He said coldly.

"Come on Syaoran. Do you really want to stay home sulking?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay but get ready by 9:00." He cheerfully.

"I think it will take more then half an hour." She said walking to her room.

_*_

_*_

_***10:00PM**_

_*_

_*_

_*_  

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Meiling get your butt down here. It's taken you two and a half hours."

"Okay" she said walking down the stairs. Syaoran gasped.

"How do I look?" She said. She wore green eye contacts and she dyed her hair auburn.

"Beautiful" He said observing every curve. ' She looks similar to Sakura' He thought. Meilin giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on let's go, I'll drive." 'This plan is so going to work.'

_*_

_*_

_*_

_***In the club**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Meilin and Syaoran were sitting in a bar chatting.

"So Syaoran, are you having a good time." Meiling asked cutely.

"Yeah. I'm so happy I've got a cousin like you Sak…I mean Mei." He whispered in her ear. 

"I feel the same too." Meilin said innocently. They were about to kiss when Syaoran remembered that it was Meiling.

'Shit. Stupid me.'

_*_

_*_

_*_

_***Sakura**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Sakura was walking to Syaoran's house finally deciding that she was going to apologise. She rang the doorbell the tenth time but no one was answering. __

"What a waste of time." She whispered deciding to go back home.

_*_

_*_

_*_

_***Back to the club**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

 "Come on Syaoran, dance with me." Meilin said trying to drag him to the dance floor.

"No I can't dance." He said when a slow song came on.

"Now you can." Meilin said dragging him with all her might. When they got to the middle of the dance floor they both got lost in each other eyes.  Are they supposed to be the perfect couple?

Song words (*)

**_*What if I told you it was all meant to be?_**

**_Would you believe me? Would you agree?_**

**_It's almost that feeling, we've met before._**

**_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_**

**_When I tell you love has come here and now. *_**

'Why does my life have to be so complicated?' Syaoran said lost in his thoughts. ****
    
    ****

_***A moment like this **_

**_Some people wait a lifetime_**

For a moment like this 

**_Some people search forever_**

**_For that one special kiss_**

**_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_**

**_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_**_*_

****

Meilin looked at Syaoran. 'Was this the right thing to do by trying break Kinomoto and Syaoran's relationship?' Meilin shook her head. 'What am I talking about? Of cause it's the right thing to do.'

****

_***Everything changes but beauty remains**_

**_Something so tender_**

**_I can't explain_**

**_Well I may be dreaming,_**

**_but till I awake_**

**_Can't we make this dream last forever?_**

**_And I'll cherish all the love we share_**_*****_

Syaoran looked at Meiling. 'Her eyes are so sparkly and full of joy. Her lips so smooth. Shut up' Syaoran thought. Mentally smacking his head.

**_A moment like this _**

**_Some people wait a lifetime_**

**_For a moment like this_**

**_Some people search forever_**

**_For that one special kiss_**

**_Oh, I can't believe its happening to me_**

**_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_**

Meilin gave him a seductive smile and           Syaoran did the same.

"Syaoran I have to make a confession. I…I think your very handsome and sexy." She said looking down **(fake!!) **blushing.

"Meilin I have to make a confession to." He said huskily. Whispering in her ear he said…

"I think your more then sexy and if I wasn't with Sakura I would definitely go out with you." 

"Really." Meilin said softly.

"Really…. Sakura." He said before both of them passionately kissed. 'Perfect!! But why do I feel sad when he calls me Sakura. I only wanted to look like Sakura so he can kiss me.' 

***Could this be the greatest love of all?**

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**

**So let me tell you this..**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment...**

**Like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**Some people search forever for that one special kiss**

**Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_**

**_Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me_**

**_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..._**

**_oooohh...like this..*_**

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_***Authors note: I hope I made this chapter a little bit better.**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

****

_*_**Animelover 2004__**

****


	16. Aftermath

**A/N:Hi guys!! Thanks for the reviews**. 

*

*R+R

*

*

*

*

*

*

* **Aftermath **

****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*** **

It was a dark and rainy morning in Li's apartment. Syaoran was sleeping in his room peacefully.

"Syaoran sweetie, WAKE UP!!!" Yelled a cheerful looking Meilin.

"What do you want?"

"Have you forgotten about last night?"

"That was a mistake and you know it." Meilin frowned.

"Why did you put so much passion into the kiss if it was a mistake?" 

"Because"

"Because what?

"I…I pictured you as Sakura." He blurted out. 

"So you think I'm not pretty." Said a tearful Meilin.

"NO!! Your pretty but your just not my type."

"So what is your type? SAKURA?"

"…"

"I knew it! Just because I looked similar to Sakura yesterday doesn't give you the right to kiss me." Syaoran gave her an icy glare.

" If you're so angry about that then why didn't you push me away? Like I said, it was a mistake so don't try ruining me and Sakura's relationship."

"What relationship? You two hardly see each other. She doesn't even want to talk to you. It not me who's destroy your so-called relationship It's YOU!!" She roared. Her crimson eyes flaring with rage ready to lash out at him.

"Get out of my room!" He shouted ready to kill.

"Gladly." She retorted marched out of the room and slammed the door.

Syaoran sighed. He knew that Meilin was right but he wouldn't admit it. 'I really want Sakura back! She means a lot to me, I just don't know how to express my feelings to her.

*

*

*

*

***Living room**

*

*

*

*

Meilin was sitting on the sofa-watching cartoon until she heard Syaoran coming down the stairs. She changed the channel to a tragic film and started to (Fake) sob. 

Syaoran went downstairs to see Meilin curled up in a ball crying. Suddenly he was in a world of guilt. 

"Wait!" Meilin cried stopping him for walking out.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I was just jealous…"

"No. You shouldn't be apologizing it should be me. You were right our relationship is going downhill and I'm going to fix that." He said walking out of the house.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

***Kinomoto residence**

*

*

  "Sakura, why should we eat omelette. I want to eat pasta." Touya moaned.

"I'm the one with the baby so what I say goes."

"Touya, Sakura stop arguing. Why not let me chose? Said a man with sleek silver hair and grey eyes.

"Great idea Yukito!" Sakura said enthusiastically. 

"No!! We're having pasta."

"OMELETTE!"

"PASTA!!"

"OMELETTE!"

"PASTA!!"

"OMELETTE!"

"PASTA!!"

"OMELETTE!"

"PASTA!!"

"OMELETTE!"

Ding Dong

"OMELETTE"

"PASTA"

"OMELETTE"

"PASTA"

Ding Dong

"OMELETTE"

"PASTA" 

"OMELETTE"

"Aren't you going to open the damn door" Yukito's voice boomed through the whole house. They both turned to him.

"There's someone at the door." Yukito said quietly.

"Oh…" They said in unison. Sakura went to the door to see no other then…

"Syaoran Li."

"Can I come in?" He asked. Sakura didn't answer but open the door wide for him to come in. when Syaoran went in he saw Touya glaring at him and another man smiling at him. 

"Let's go some where private." She said leading him to her bedroom. 

"Sakura I know our relationship haven't gone well so far…" 

"Damn right it hasn't." Sakura mumbled. 

"But I know well get through this because we love each other." Syaoran whispered lovingly choosing to ignore Sakura's snide   remark.

"How can I we be together when you don't tell me anything."

"Sakura, I'm sorry for not telling you that Meilin was my fiancée. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I asked myself if you're the one I want to spend my life with. Yes I want to spend my life with my beautiful fiancée and our baby.

"Fiancée?" Sakura said confused.

"Yes my fiancée." He replied taking out a pink box out of his pocket. He opened it and knelt down on one knee.

"Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?" Sakura had a surprised expression on her face. She looked at the ring. It was a beautiful pink gem carved like a cherry blossom petal glistening like it hasn't seen daylight.

Syaoran looked at her affectionately suddenly Sakura started to cry. She tried opening her mouth to speak but nothing would come out.

"I understand if you need more time." Syaoran mumbled walking to the door.

"Wait." Sakura cried out.

"I've made my decision." 

"Please don't say yes if you don't want."

 "I want to." 

"So you want to marry me?" 

"Duh, of cause I do." She laughed. Syaoran took the ring from the case and slid it in her finger.

"This must have cost you a fortune." She said looking at the ring happily.

"Anything for my cherry blossom." He said kissing her on the forehead and giving her a warming teddy bear hug.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

***Authors note: do you like this chapter?** **Please review.**

See ya later. A note to Sana01: Sakura is 18. Sorry for that mistake. J   

*

Remember to please review. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Animelover 2004 

 ****


	17. SEQUAL 1: A Fresh Start?

**Title: Do you love me? & Sequel **

**By: Animelover 2004  
  
SQ: A Fresh Start?**  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Three year has past; Syaoran and me are still together. It's like a dream but it feels so real. Tomoyo came over yesterday with her two kids and told me that she had an argument with Eriol. She was crying so much because he never came to the house for three days. I felt sad an angry for them, when I was in my teen years I always thought they were a happy couple and would never have fights. They seemed like the perfect couple. I guess not everything is perfect; I had to figure that out for myself. I've got to go now my kids are fighting...AGAIN.  
Sakura  
  
Sakura closed her diary and sighed. Hearing someone weeping from the living room. "Xiaolang! What did you do?" Sakura gasped seeing her daughter in the other side of the room. Lying on the stomach whimpering. Sakura ran up to her and picked her up.  
  
"Ying fa, are you hurt?" Sakura looked at her emerald eyes. Ying fa pointed to her right arm. Sakura pulled her sleeves to see a big swollen bruise. She looked at Xiaolang. "Did you pick a fight with her?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Um...I was bored." He asked finding his feet more interesting. She pointed to a corner.  
  
"Your sister is not a punching bag. Go sit in that corner and think about what you did!" Xiaolang glared at his sister with his big amber eyes and walked slowly to the corner with his head down.  
  
"Ying fa, come with me and I'll give you some ice block to ease the pain." Sakura ran her hands through Ying fa's short chocolate hair and gave her a kiss.  
  
Syaoran decided to go talk to Eriol. He knock at the door to hear a faint 'who is it'. "It's me. Syaoran!" He opened the door hesitantly. Syaoran looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe this was the same Eriol he saw a few days ago. He looked so pale and skinny. Anybody would of though he was a ghost.  
  
"Come in." He said opening the door wide. "Eriol! What happened to you?" Syaoran asked with concern. "What do you mean what happened to me? I had a one night stand and she makes a big deal about it." He plopped on the chair and sighed. "This isn't you Eriol." He asked sadly."Then what is? Eriol the soft guy and peace maker who never makes mistakes." He said sarcastically. "Eriol! Stop it now! Stop acting like an ass." Syaoran snapped. "Me Stop acting like an ass! What about you? Kissing Meilin and touching her up while Sakura wasn't around!" "What are you talking about?" Syaoran shouted his hands curled up to a fist. "Don't you remember? Three years ago. She probably left Japan because of you!"  
  
Syaoran thought for a minute. Three years ago... oh dear lord. Syaoran ran his hands through his hair. "That was a mistake. I was depressed." "I was depressed too. But the difference between me and you is that I told her and you didn't" "No! The difference between you and me is that I didn't sleep with another women." Syaoran yelled. "I don't need to listen to this. Get out!" Eriol said. "Gladly. But just remember this, you don't know how lucky you are to have a loving wife. If you give up on her you're a damn fool! Syaoran sneered walking out with a loud slamming the door behind him. "Hypocrite"  
  
What if Eriol is right? Should I tell her? One secret won't hurt. He thought getting in his ford galaxy GLX.  
  
Meanwhile in the Li residence, Sakura was preparing a special dinner for Syaoran. She wore a knee- length black lace dress that stuck to her curves perfectly and showed some cleavage. She wore pink lipstick and tied her hair into a tight bun. To add an extra touch to the atmosphere she lit up some candles. There was a knock on the door. And Sakura walked seductively to the door and opened it. "Hello handsome." She purred shaking her hips. Syaoran looked at her up her from head to toe. "Hello.... Seductress." He said huskily. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Getting a rewarding moan from her. "Are you ready for tonight." "I'm more then ready but where are the kids?" Syaoran asked looking around the room. "They're with Tomoyo." She said touching his groin. He groaned. "Why don't we skip dinner and have dessert." He smirked. Before she could reply he gave her a passionate kiss. Sakura moaned parting her mouth for him to enter. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Leave it." Syaoran whispered. "No. It might be important." Sakura put on her robes and open the door to see a familiar woman standing in front of her.  
  
"Hi! I'm back!!" Her angelic voice filled the room. Syaoran's face paled while Sakura put on a cheerful smile.  
  
"Meilin!"  
  
**Authors note: Thanks everyone for being so patient with me. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Remember please REVIEW!**


End file.
